Patiently Waiting
by Vincent Noble Valentine
Summary: (updated)Renamed patiently waiting because in life that is what most of us are doing. A Vincent & Yuffie sort of fic about how the team disbands but more importantly what path wil vincent take? Return the coffin? Or start life anew? Review!GRR
1. decisions

Final Fantasy VII: Patiently Waiting

Chapter 1 written by _Vincent Noble Valentine..._

You know the meaning of life is a funny thing. We are born as babies and we grow every year, not only by changes in our body but by the experiences we learn, be it something that is good or a bad experience but whatever the case each and everything we do in life is something to learn from so we don't make the same mistake a second time. But sadly as the circle of life goes, we get to a certain age when we stop growing and start ageing. Our amount of experiences continue to grow, as do the lessons and in the end we ultimately become wiser as we all do with age...but with aging further comes a price, we aren't as young or as strong as we once thought we were. We keep thinking to 'back in the day' when you felt invincible and that you could take on the whole world. But can a frail old man take on the world now when the impossible task of your life is trying to walk up and down the stairs?

That's when the reality of life starts crashing down on you, because you finally realise that when you get to that age...you know sooner or later your going to die, kick the bucket and/or die in your sleep. Where in as the saying goes your laid to rest, your body withers away in the coffin and you return to the earth as ashes to ashes, dust to dust. They also say that when you die your soul goes to heaven or hell, where you wait to be reborn again anew with no memory of the life before. Of course this is just speculation on what he or she believes in, be it by the culture they grew up in or whether it's a religious belief in god. I guess people will take that info about 'reincarnation' a little too seriously and do you know why?

It's because people are scared...People all over the world know the truth just as well as I do and that truth is that none of us are immortal; we don't and cannot live forever. We have only one life and we have to live it while we have it. That's the truth about reality, even though some people won't except that. That's why people 'believe' in reincarnation because it hides their fear of death, it keeps them sane...

Now personally as a human being I don't really believe in that crock of shit. Life? Death? True they co exist in our world, both play their parts in society every damn day even if it's good or bad. But let me run my concept of what life and death really are, or better yet what I actually think...Life? Oh I'm alive, I'm living that much is obvious but the minute I was born I was already really dead. People say that we are dead or dying the minute we are born, I actually think there's some truth in that. Heck it's pretty much true...we are born, we live, we die end of story. Now before you start thinking that the author is a nut or a 'goth', then you pretty much hit the nail on the head there. I'm only 23 and yes I'm an alternative or a goth as they say. 2 years ago I said I wouldn't be one however I've had to eat my own words because no one can predict how life goes.

Why the long start of author notes? Well it concerns all the above of living life, gaining experiences, wisdom and knowledge while in the process living, growing older and then ultimately saying hello to Elvis in heaven. However I did say that none of us were immortal right? Well maybe one man is...He's seen it all and faced the VERY worst life has to offer and this guy doesn't show any signs of ageing and we can all thank one very fucked up mad scientist, namely Professor Hojo..(baseball bats are in the back, feel free to grab one and beat the crap out of him). So let's see he was 27-28 when he was Turk and then spent 30 years in a coffin as atonement for failing the one he loved so that would make him roughly 58? For an old man he doesn't have to worry about white hair or wrinkles does he?

Anyway that makes him the oldest member of AVALANCHE, yet he has gone through everything in life that we all pretty much do (bar saving the world from a huge meteor). But what about after it's all over? Knowing what he knows, what he's been through that others are only starting to do, after the entire ordeal of saving the planet he must now choose what to do with his life? Will he truly accept what he is? What he has become and start life over or will he simply return to the dusty coffin in the basement of the Shinra Mansion? Read on and find out.

High in the clouds, in the skies above lies the airship Highwind. Owner to one Captain Cid Highwind and current base of operations of the supposed rebel faction AVALANCHE. To each of the weary members of the team, they consider their coming together as a team and protectors of the planet not on what you would call a coincidence but rather fate. Together as a family they have done and seen so many things that very few people in their lifetime get to do, living a dream that was indeed a reality. Of course they weren't a family in terms of bloodline or by means of relation, but they came to be a family like the real thing, through trusting one another in all the experiences they shared throughout their journying together. In their bond lied trust, friendship and deep sense of respect to each respective person. They came together for a common goal and finally after all their efforts had finally succeeded.

The planet was saved. Sephiroth was dead and Meteor was gone like it never even existed. People all over the world were probably celebrating that very same moment as each of them looked down at the remains of Midgar...maybe some people were mourning at the loss of loved ones that died from the destructable forces of Meteors near collision with Earth. Whatever the case was people all over the planet were surely relieved that they could live to see another day. The only people that weren't exactly jumping for joy or celebrating were the very same people that actually saved all of humanity. The deck of the Highwind was deathly silent and all anyone could hear was the humming of the ships engines and the quiet intake of air that each of them took in. Celebrating seemed to be the farthest thing on each of their minds at the moment as all their thoughts turned to one thing; 'What happens now?'

They all knew that if they did succeed and win that it would eventually come down to this. In a world where the Shinra no longer existed and that Sephiroth and Jenova were gone, was there really any need for AVALANCHE to exist either? They had done the task they set out to do, their work was done and the planet was safe. So where do each of them go from here? A very complex question indeed...

Unfortunely the silence surrounding them couldn't last forever and the first to speak up was none other than their leader; Cloud Strife, "What now?"

"Huh? Say what?"

"What now Barret? Where do we go from here? Surely you of all people would knew that this time would come when AVALANCHE was no longer needed. We've done what we set out to do and it's over; The Shinra are gone and so are those who were in charge; Rufus, heidagaar, Hojo, Scarlet and Palmer. Their all dead leaving only Reeve and he was the only one of them that was on our side and uncorrupted by their numbers. That was the objective of AVALANCHE wasn't it? To get rid of the Shinra?"

"Well, yeah but"

"Sephiroth and Jenova are gone too, as well as meteor. There is now no current threat against the planet or it's people. So where does that leaves us?"

A depressed sigh escapes the mouth of Barret Wallace as he hangs his head downward. The spikey ass fool was right, he of all people should have known their would be a time when AVALANCHE would no longer be needed. The former coal miner from Corel just didn't expect this time to come any quicker. When AVALANCHE first came together Barret actually expected their campaign against the Shinra to go on for years, maybe a decade or two until either they won or until the Shinra were really gone. But ever since Cloud joined the team and then with the rest of them coming together to stop Sephiroth and the Shinra...they had all done this within a 1 year, 3 months, and 12 days. It really was finally over, so the only thing left to do was...

"We disband" come the gruff answer.

A couple of sad glances were passed around the room as the answer didn't seem to shock them all too much. They couldn't keep fighting for the planet forever and even though they had to go their seperate ways, it didn't mean they couldn't keep in touch by Phs and see each other occassionally. Besides even if another threat did come to threaten the planet, then they would come together once more and do what they did best; Kick some butt and take down some names. But they weren't all going to leave and go their seperate ways just yet, it was highly possible that none of them even spared a mindless thought to what would happen in the next phase of their lives and right now it was night time, surely they could put off saying their good byes until the morning and for now just celebrate, as they had a right too. The idea however didn't argree with one man though and the concept of fun didn't quite fit in his vocabulary, especially when he believed himself to be devoid of emotion. So slowly and with swift movement Vincent moved back into the darkness of the shadows, before leaving on silent footsteps.

He wouldn't get far however as a certain thief who had a knack for materia had alone watched him leave. The others didn't seem to notice as their conversations were mixed up of their next destination or what to do next. Following suit and in a less silent manner Yuffie karasagi left the deck of the Highwind in persuit of her fellow team mate. After a couple of minutes of searching high and low all over the Highwind, from the sleeping quarters to the briefing room and then the chocobo's holding area, Yuffie was left with one place left to look and sure enough Vincent was there on the upper level of the Highwind, standing alone in silence with his arms folded, gazing at the stars above with the wind chaoticly catching his red cape in a torrent of madness.

Ever since Sephiroth's defeat, Vincent had become more silent and distant from the group and hardly said anything that would even make up a sentance. Like all the other's Yuffie understood why, even though they treated her as a brat and somewhat immature, she like the rest of them knew what the dilemma was that Vincent alone was brooding on. Yuffie also understood the reason why he never talked about it nor sought out their help and it was mainly because that the problem was his alone. Vincent joined the team to find Hojo and kill him, to avenge the death of woman known as Lucrecia...his only reason to fight, his only love and evidently his only reason to continue living also. With his revenge came satisfaction and vengeance but to kill Sephiroth, her son, had Vincent again commited another sin to burden himself with?

(So much pain, so much hardship just for one man to burden himself with. Why Vincent? Why put yourself through it all when you did what you set out to do. You avenged her yet you can't let go of something that wasn't your fault, you can't burden yourself with the sins of all humanity y'know) Yuffie thought to herself silently, afraid of saying such words to the person infront of her.

"...How long have you been standing there Yuffie?"

"H-how did you know?" she asked a little shocked.

"...Your perfume. I've become accustomed to knowing that only you wear something that smells of cherry blossoms" came the deadpan reply from Vincent who had yet to look in her direction.

"What! Are you saying that I stink!" growled Yuffie defensivley stomping towards him.

"...No"

"Oh...good. Cause if you thought that I did stink I would have had to kick your sorry ass for that!" replied Yuffie sticking her tongue out at him.

"Annnnyyway. Why'd you come up here? The others are thinking of taking us some place to celebrate, aren't you joining us?" questioned Yuffie, holding her hands behind her back.

"...I...am unsure of what to do. The only results from our celebrating would certainly produce a very drunken Cid and even more drunken Barret. Those two are incorigable when it comes to that sort of thing and I would simply feel out of place"

The young Shinobi giggles lightly at this. Yes it was true about Cid being a heavy drinker, Barret included. If those two got as drunk as they did LAST time then they'd both be up until the wee hours of the morning, singing in a drunken haze that would wake the dead or they would probably stir up at least 2 or 3 bar fights of which Cloud and Tifa would both have to drag their drunken asses out of.

"What about when you were a Turk? Didn't you ever do those sort of things that those two would do? Or maybe perhaps like Reno and Rude?"

"Should I take that answer as a 'yes'?"

"Come on Vinnie say something!" growled Yuffie again.

"...Something..."

"Oh har har Vinster, very funny. Just look at my sides split open out of laughter"

"Gawd Vinnie at least give me an answer! Are you joining us tonight or not?"

"...If I say yes, you will leave me alone?" he asks looking at her out of the corner of his left eye glaring.

"ONLY if you promise not to change into Chaos and bugger off!"

"...Very well Yuffie, you have my word that I will be there" he answers sounding as emotionless as ever.

With a satisfied smirk Yuffie turns on her heel and runs back inside to tell the others. Vincent's answer seemed good enough to her and even though she knew very little of Vincent, she did know that when Vincent made a promise his word was as good as gold. That in the mind of the Materia Hunter and aspiring Shinobi was all she needed to hear as she ran back to the others at full throttle. Unbeknowest to Vincent, that the tricky little theif was already scheming to make sure that Vincent would enjoy this night as much Cid and Barret would.

Sighing and thanking whatever gods that were watching over him Vincent resumed his train of thought. Now because of Yuffie's persistant badgering he now had no choice but to join the other members of AVALANCHE in celebrating. It wasn't because he didn't like them or their company, infact the ex-Turk had actually become quite accustomed to their company, friendliness and trust in him. How long had it been since for the first time in Vincent's life did he really feel wanted or needed? The answer to that question somehow eluded him as he couldn't really remember when someone actually enjoyed his company without fearing for their lives. His past as a child and of his parents were a few things that eluded him also. He never really knew why he could never remember that far back not even when he was a Turk. The only thing he ever remembers clearly was his cursed past and working for Shinra as one the most Elite Turks, his superiors never really wanted his company nor liked it either. They only liked it when he was killing and he did it very well. He was only supposed to follow the orders and assignments given to him and to never question their authority. If he was ordered to kill, he would do it without a second thought, if the assignment ment protection on his part then he would use his own body as a shield to protect those that paid him. The money back then was good and the rate was high, but money to Vincent now was fruitless. It allowed him to live a somewhat normal life and it paid the bills. The only thing he ever desired was the action that came with being a Turk, the constant thrill of battle and of cheating death which he had done back then so many times that people actually believed he walked around with a constant deathwish hanging over him.

That was his life back then and he loved it. He never once regretted any assignment he was given and he never even regretted the blood of so many that soiled his hands, innocent or otherwise. But 30 years ago, for the first time in Vincent's life did he really know and understand true regret and sorrow. He regretted ever taking the assignment to watch over Lucrecia, Hojo and Dr Gast. He regretted it even more when he met Hojo and found out what a psychopath he was. He hated Hojo with a burning passion that with the simple mentioning of his name caused Vincent's body to explode with anger and utter distaste. It was all because of him that Vincent is what he is today; nothing more than the outer shell of the man he used to be, a man that lost all he was, his emotions and nearly his humanity by becoming something less than a human and more...of a monster. But never once did Vincent Valentine ever regret laying eyes on Lucrecia. His only regret and ultimate shame was that they could never be together or to get the chance to grow old with a family of their own. If only he could of saved her, if only he had killed Hojo before he started his experimentations on Lucrecia's body...So many what if's...so many different paths his life could have taken if Hojo or Jenova never existed at all.

I guess that's why it really hurt Vincent so much and why he always vowed to remember Lucrecia every day of his life, because love really hurts when you know that their gone.

Shaking his head and letting a lone tear spill forth, Vincent sighs staring back out into the night sky, (why continue thinking about the what if's I could have taken, this is my life and for failing Lucrecia I must accept what fate has ordained as my punishment).

Punishment or not what path could the lone gunman take from here? Lucrecia's death was avenged and Hojo was dead. His mission, his obligation to her memory was done. Perhaps ending his life right here was the best option, but no Vincent would not choose that path, that was the coward's way out and Vincent had never taken that path. Perhaps after the night's festivities were over, maybe when morning came he would decide then? Little did Vincent know that by the time they would reach their destination that a new start at life would surely present itself.

Author's Note: So what did you think? Sorry if it was a bit angsty but this is supposed to be a romance story in later chapters. Please leave a review and tell me what you think. Feedback is all good and always welcome. I'll start chapter 2 in a few days hopefully with some reviews for me to look at.

Recommended mp3 of the day: Chrono Cross- Radical Dreamers

_Signed Vincent Noble Valentine..._


	2. final thoughts

Final Fantasy VII: Patiently Waiting

Chapter 2 written by _Vincent Noble Valentine..._

Cosmo Canyon, the last place on Earth that Yuffie wanted to be at, but that's how it was decided and if Yuffie didn't agree to the joint decision then it was either Cosmo Canyon or Wutai, and Yuffie sure as hell didn't want to return home to Wutai just yet. Especially if it meant having her father Godo baggering her for the materia that her comrades had so generously 'donated'. And even when that annoying event would be over, her father would then begin electing Yuffie as the new ruler of Wutai, handing down the position on a silver platter with oh so many responsibilites and duties that had to carried out as the ruler of their town. Well la de dah, that was the last thing on Yuffie's mind or on her 'to do' list. She was young, spirited and free and there were plenty more helpless people out there to rob and there was still plenty of materia to be found too. Ah a world full of suckers that would easily believe the innocent charms and wiles of a 16 year old Shinobi, they would however find out the oh so innocent ninja isn't so innocent when they later find out they were relieved of their gil and materia, and even if they wanted to find her they'd have no luck, Yuffie was always long gone and snickering evilly.

But in Cosmo Canyon everybody knew who Yuffie was and what she was like. She wouldn't have a chance in hell of stealing any materia here and even if she did have any luck, the townspeople all knew who to blame for the thievery...as if it weren't too obvious. Futhermore this was Cosmo Canyon and here there absolutely nothing to do in here in Yuffie's mind, well nothing that could hold her interest for long other than the materia store. It was quickly decided long ago when the young Shinobi came here with the others, that this place was so boring that it should have been turned into a residental home for old people. They would have practically loved it here. But since this was Nanaki's homeland and tribe, she respected that and let that thought drift away. She certainly didn't want to say that out loud to the fiery beast in fear of getting clawed to death. Yuffie knew all too well about insulting someones pride and their homeland because the unfortune fool that insulted Wutai, HER homeland when she was 13, ended up with a very broken arm, which of course Yuffie denied blantly with as much venom in her voice as she could muster. Surely if she had the chance she would have done more than break the little shit's arm.

But that was then, it was the past and had been and gone. She certainly had accomplished a lot more since then and even with the saving of the planet and Sephiroth's defeat, even that memory was slowly becoming a fading one. The reason she had agreed to coming to Cosmo Canyone in the first place, other than not wanting to return to Wutai just yet was to party hard AND to get Vincent absolutely drunk! After being stuck with 8 people over a year and with most of them being men and at the legal age to drink, it seemed unfair that Yuffie couldn't join in on the partying just because she was younger then everyone else. Now Yuffie never was one to be patient or to wait for things but sometimes good things come to those who wait. A years travelling and they didn't even remember her birthday or the fact she was a year older.

Well all that was going to change! They were either going to let her join in the with the celebrating and with the drinks or else they would all pay in spades. Now technically Yuffie may be the youngest member in the group and a teenager but that didn't mean she had her means of persuasion and she of all people had the sneakest means of persuasion by far that put even Cid's prank jokes to shame. And if they said no...then Cloud was going to get it the worst...and then Cid! Chuckling evilly the scheming Shinobi is the first to run off ahead to Cosmo Canyon leaving everyone eating her dust by the Highwind.

"Hey where'd Yuffie go?" questions Cloud.

"The brat legged it north, she's either gone to steal some materia or she's probably waiting for us at the stinkin bar. Spike why the hell didn't we just tie her up and leave her in the highwind?" grumbles Cid smoking what remains of his endless amount of cigarettes.

"Now Cid, as much as you and Barret hate to admit it, we need Yuffie with us tonight. She helped save the planet too and it wouldn't be the same without her there to join us in celebrating"

"I hear ya sister, but still...ah shit! There's never two ways around it! We either let Yuffie come with us and join in or she complains, we let her drink or she steals our materia. God really must hate me to have thrown the brat in with us" grumbles Cid again, this time stomping on the floor a little annoyed.

"Just think of the time that we have left together as a team as an opportunity to get to know Yuffie better. You never know there could be a whole lot more to her than she's letting on" replies Tifa soothingly.

"Yep it's true...God REALLY fucking hates me. Ey ey! Where's the vampire?"

"Present"

"And what I don't get is how you somehow turn up out of no where Vampy boy. That is the one thing about you that really freaks me out man" chuckles Cid scratching his head in confusement.

"...I believe it's what you would call a 'gift'. If I wasn't me, would have you expected me to act any different?" questions the former Turk marching onward, not evening caring for an answer.

"Well...uh, no"

"Heh, Vince's got you stumped there man. But he's right, Vincent wouldn't be hiself if we didn't know him the way he was. Either way I can't picture Vince being any different. That's jes the way he is"

"Yeah Barret your right. Ack! What are we doin about here yappin for? There's drinking to be done!" shouts the pilot legging it full throttle after the others.

"Yo! Wait up you cranky ol' fool! At least save me some drinks till I get there!"

The nights festivities went along as planned as our heroes all joined in with being merry and drinking their fill and suprisingly without any problems on Yuffie's part. No secrets were let loose and all most members did other than cleaning out the bar was reminice of the old times they shared and the best moments of their adventures together. Cid's best moment was argubly the first time he ever laid eyes on space, that memory will always remain close to his heart and from then on that memory would fuel an even greater need to venture out into space once more. Tifa's best memory of their journying together was being able to meet them all and that she was glad to get to know them all better, but secretly she was just glad that she could be with Cloud every step of the way. With all the times they shared fighting side by side and the date the two of them had at the Gold Saucer; those would always be Tifa's fondest memories.

Even though everyone of them was sharing their fondest memories and small talk as usual the only one who wanted space to himself was none other than Vincent Valentine, standing in a secluded corner holding a glass of some form of alcohol that he grudgingly accepted from Yuffie. Of all people their celebrating seemed to be the hardest thing Vincent could do at the moment. They had every right to celebrate and drink the night away and have certain possible futures to look forward too. But being a man who is twice the age of most of them and to have possibly done everything they had yet to do in life, what did his future hold? Was there really anything in life that he always wanted to do that he hadn't tried before? Was their any need for him to remain with them any longer? He only joined AVALANCHE out of the obligation to avenging the injustice to Lucrecia's memory and to kill Hojo and straight after that was done he swore he would leave them and return to the coffin.

Yet he choose to stay because of the threat that was Sephiroth still existed. Each and everyone of them were told to find a reason to live, to fight and like them Vincent left to find his meaning in life, his reason for fighting alongside them. Vincent didn't fight for the planet, the planet never did anything for him and it was no concern of his. His reason for fighting, for living in general had always been Lucrecia. Yet with Hojo's death and with her passing avenged what reason did he have now that it was all over? With his atonement gone but not forgotten would he still choose to return to the Shinra mansion and to his eternal slumber? With more consumption of his vodka beverage that idea was slowly becoming a fleeting memory.

But that's when a new idea struck the ex-Turk. Whenever someone faced a problem they would conquer it and leave it forgotten and buried in the past and move on to new things in the future, yet Vincent had always held onto the past to remind him of his own failures and mistakes which he always felt truly responsible for and the memory of the past always continued to haunt him. If he was to move on like the others then he would have to forget the past and look forward to the future. But the times had changed so much, things and people were different now and there were somethings about his past and present that could never be forgotten, namely his lineage to the dark forces within him and his memory of Lucrecia.

To burn away the past, to forget it completely...that's what he had to do, and to do that the first thing on his agenda list was to return to the Shinra Mansion and burn it to the ground. That would be where the start of his new life would begin, to remove all the old haunts of the past and all of Hojo's twisted notes and information on the alien Jenova. If that was done then all of Hojo's lifes work would be for nothing and no one as twisted as him would ever rise again. The simple thought of being able to get one up on his deceased arch nemisis brings a rare smirk to his face, that would be feel good indeed.

"Hey, whatcha doing?"

"...Contemplating where my life will go from here" he answers flatly.

"Really! Your not going to return to that dusty coffin are you?" questions Yuffie.

"...No...somehow the thought of returning to a sleep filled with nightmares of the past for another 30 years doesn't sound appealing"

"Great Vinnie, so what are ya going to do then?"

"To return to the Shinra mansion..."

"Hey, I thought you said"

"...And to burn it to the ground" he answers with a tone that seemed darker than usual.

"Oh...wow!"

"...And you?"

"Huh? Oh well, y'know I was supposed to return to Wutai and return the materia everyone gave me to restoring Wutai to it's former glory. But you know my old man can be such a grouch that he's never satisfied and I doubt the baka ever will be until I take his place as ruler or until I get married"

"...You desire marriage?" Vincent questions eyebrow raised.

"In two words; HELL NO! The thought of who my father picks for my hand in marriage just shivers up my spine. Besides I'm still young and there's still plenty of materia out there for me to, err"

"...Steal?"

"FIND! Yeah, err find and bring back to Wutai. Besides marriage can wait until I'm a little older, I'm too young for all that garbage anyway. What will you do after?"

"...After what?"

"You burn down the Shinra Mansion silly! Where are you going to live then?"

"...I don't know. After it's all burnt and gone, I think I will pay my last respects to Lucrecia and go from there"

"Your...lady friend?"

A small nod from Vincent is all Yuffie needs to know about dropping the subject to that unpleasent phase of his past.

"Are...you, y'know...going to keep in contact? she questions looking down at the ground a little shy.

"...If you are referring to Phs, yes I will do just that. It would be better that way"

"Great! You better keep in contact though Vinnie or I swear I'll find you and bug you to death! And you sooo know that I will if you don't!"

After what seems like an entire day of drinking and small talk our heroes finally decide to head in for the night and rent out some the rooms in Cosmo Canyon. Cloud and Tifa have both taken a room together which only has one bed and trying to be a gentleman about it he let's Tifa have it, but with Tifa feeling the way she does about her childhood friend she demands that he gets into the bed with her or that she sleeps on the floor with him. Either way you look at it Cloud is in a situation that he can't win and all he can do is accept her offer and thus the two are now sleeping in the same bed quiet and content with Cloud laying on his back sound asleep, while Tifa was resting her head on his chest, a small smile on her face.

Barret and Cid, both being the most drunken fools of the lot had so much trouble getting up the damn stairs that they had no choice but to sleep on the tables and chairs in the bar, where upon the only thing anyone can hear in the downstairs compartment is the collective snores of both of them. Nanaki had decided to take a more personal sleeping arrangement and had decided to go to the ruins of the Gi canyon and sit side by side with the petrified statue of his father, the great warrior Seto and watch the moon shine brightly until sleep had too claimed him. Cait Sith being the only one had couldn't drink out of their group had decided to remain where he was in the bar with Cid and Barret and had chosen to deactivate himself for the night.

Leaving once again the pairing of Yuffie and Vincent who had chosen to take their sleeping arrangements outside by the cosmo flame that still continues to burn brightly as it always had done. But Vincent being the way he was with so much on his mind about where his future was supposed to go from saying his final farewells to Lucrecia continue to linger long into the morning as he stares deep into the eternal flame lost in thought, with a half drunken Materia hunter leaning on his side asleep and silent for once.

With so many twists and unfortunate turns that his life had already taken where would the gunman go from here. These thoughts and questions were plaguing his fragile mind way into the early morning. Even though he was nearly 60 years old, he still looked like he never aged a day over 28 and that was 30 years ago. His body had always retained its youthful appearance and it was possible that it may always stay that way until the day he died. Vincent certainly didn't feel like the frail old man he should be and he also wasn't immortal, or was he? If Hojo's past experiments on his body with the injection of mako energy and jenova's cells still remained would he continue to remain the way he was while over the years ahead all he could do was watch his friends age and wither away?

A disturbing thought and one he didn't need to think about. Too many questions and so little time to do it all in. Sighing he turns to his side to glance at Yuffie. The angelic look on her face is just enough to bring a small smile to his face, because she looks so content and peaceful even in her sleep. How he will truly miss them all and in a way it's sad, he really did enjoy all the company he was in as a member of AVALANCHE and secretly Vincent just knew he was going to miss the adventures and the thrill of cheating death once again. Yes, even though he would never openly admit, he was going to miss these people...8 individuals that Vincent had the honour of knowing and what he would rarely call them as 'friends'. That was the last thought Vincent had before sleep took him too, as he rested his head on the side of his sleeping partner Yuffie Kisaragi.

Author's note: Aww ain't that just sweet? Definetly a Kodac moment, lol. So what did you all think so far? Good? Bad? Well don't you worry too much because it only gets better from here. Please be kind enough to leave a review I'll be doing chapter 3 in a couple of days, so till then see ya!

Recommended mp3 of the day: Mario- let me love you

_Signed Vincent Noble Valentine..._


	3. silent mourning

Final Fantasy VII: Patiently Waiting

Chapter 3 written by _Vincent Noble Valentine..._

Quick Author's note: You know it's funny. Some years ago when I wrote this story but never continued I said and I quote, 'I ain't a goth' Ironic isn't it that as of last September and since then I have been a 'goth' or a man that loves alternative nights. I guess you could say back then I didn't believe I was one or more or less refused to believe that that sort of image was me. The point to knowing yourself really is to accept who and what you are, even though at times you yourself may never really know but subconciously your body does.

And since then I've accepted who I am, I'm known as Noble to whose who know me however that is my middle name. The guy people call a 'goth' or an alternative that goes out and hangs around with other goths and enjoys every minute of it. I've also come to terms that I am a loner as well as goth and still keep myself to myself, hardly speak much and enjoy the peace of silence. Looking back on the story I should have continued it, but with much time and experience that I've spent away I think this story doesn't do justice to Vincent's character, perhaps I have explained him a little out of character thus far. So as of now and with corrections to the previous chapters I WILL continue. Sorry that it's been so long to those who have wished to see more chapters, my life just got busy, I apologize.

Goodbye's never were easy. It was just always harder saying goodbye to those that felt like family. It's not like your saying goodbye and see you tommorrow, but it feels like the final goodbye when it seems like your going to go your own seperate ways and never see them again. It's the kind that make you think that one day you see your friends living their lives peacefully and the next your hear from people close to you that they wind up in hospital and at a critical level were any action the doctor makes could prove fatal for the patient.

How humans must hate times like those, when you say goodbye knowing and feeling in all certainty that it isn't the last goodbye, just a simple one as if saying 'goodnight, i'll see you in the morning'. But then again I already know what a final goodbye feels like, it happened 30 years ago and never in my tormented life did I want to see it again.

It feels like one of those moments when your girlfriend dumps you, literally ripping your heart out from your chest and she takes it with her. Leaving you a cold and devastated man. I've got to admit it hurts a whole lot worse when she's taken your beating heart and offers it and her 'love' to another. Only for her to trample on it further and then to toss it aside as if to say the past and the 'heart' was worthless. How do you explain that? Gutting, bitter, shock, remorse and devastation.

Yeah that's how it feels, but think of it as if going to a good friend's funeral and you heard them pass away and you stand there, looking like your features were etched in stone, cold and blank. And you look down at the grave of your friend and you mourn like they do and you try everything in your power not to cry, but no matter how much you want to stop yourself...you can't. Simply because your crying not because of the memories of this person, you mourn, you cry when you know that you never even got a chance to say goodbye...and even if you say it, the other side isn't going to reply.

Like I said, saying Goodbye was never easy.

2 days had already passed and I find myself here, at Lucrecia's Waterfall. Alone, solemn and silent. I had no words for such a place of beauty, words are never needed when one mourns. Words are only ever needed when it comes to conversation, but then at times when conversation becomes pointless so do words.

But words speak in other volumes. They speak silently showing people what they can't hear but what they can plainly see by body language. If anyone who didn't know me, saw me right now. They think I would be a man who was just silent and kept himself to himself but then again, they would be right...

But for those who do know of me, that being a scarse few. If they were here with me to mourn for my beloved, they could see in my eyes alone the volumes that they speak. The amount of pain and guilt I feel just for this one person who was no longer with us. Even now as she sleeps the eternal sleep I feel this ache in my heart that will never go away, this feeling that won't fleet away or budge. It stays eched in stone like it was carved by a knife to forever remain as a mark on my tormented soul.

For 31 years I mourned like this and never once prayed for it to go away. This sin that I've carried for so long still remains with me like a puppy on a leash, that you hold onto protectively. I've protected it, nourished it and it kept it with me as a firm reminder of the choices I made that affected my life. That with every decision a man makes can prove it equally fatal as well as good. I let the one I loved the most die...and I did nothing to stop it...this is my sin...

But it was also my motivation when I re-awakened. It was the driving force of this sin that pushed me towards vengeance and redemption only to finally let her memory rest in peace.

But in doing this I find myself feeling more empty than usual, the strands of humanity that I lay claim to within me cannot fully express the remorse or guilt any normal man should be feeling when trying to say goodbye to someone that was important in your life. All I can do is just stand there on the marble fashioned floor of her shrine and repeat her name like a mantra in my head over and over again, barely hoping that if I dared whisper it, she would come to me like she were a dream brought to reality.

However these are thoughts, hopes for a man who dreams endlessly. These are dreams and hopes for mortal men who believe everything will come to them if they wish it hard enough. But I'm not a mortal man, I can barely even call myself human with all the lives I've taken and the sins of the world that I carry on my shoulders. I can't even see myself being welcomed to the heavenly gates of paradise with open arms. I know where I'm going when I die and I deserve it all...

How much, dearest Lucrecia that I wish that I could forget it all. Shrug it all off like peeling off a leech that sticks to your skin sucking out your life's blood. I want so much to move on and to forget. I want to forget it all, the pain...the sin, the torment that I feel responsible for and I just want to go to sleep again and wake up like it was a new day and whatever happened yesterday was like nothing. But I can't...

I can't because I am responsible. I was irresponsible for letting you go, I was foolish to believe that whatever happiness you had found in Hojo was true and the 2nd biggest mistake I made was letting them actually go through with all that experimentation, letting them use you as if you were nothing more then a common lab rat for 'Jenova'. How could I have ever made myself believe that what Hojo was doing to you and your unborn child was 'right?' When deep down I knew no matter how much you wanted this to better the Jenova Project all in the personal name and goal of science was wrong.

But I could not persuade you otherwise, you were stubborn and adament about your research. You would let nothing stop you, regardless of my concern or even how I felt about you. You knew it all and threw caution aside and...you went through with it and I was still too foolish to let you. How could I not be? I never would have harmed a single hair on your head, let alone force you to stop doing what you wanted to do. It was your choice and I accepted it.

And now look what has happened...

Your son lost his mind and tried to destroy the planet in hopes of becoming a god, but myself and several others stopped that all from ever happening with the cost of his own life, the only way to save us all. Both Hojo and ShinRA have both long ceased living and my vengeance and redemption to you have been paid in full. But with the death's of Jenova and Sephiroth both...now you also are gone...after all these many years believing that you were dead I find you only to lose you all over again...

Vincent was well aware of all of this even before his light feet touched the marble floor to her waterfall, he had suspected as much soon after Sephiroth's defeat prior to his returning to this sacred place also. Deep down there was such a connection between Vincent and Lucrecia, perhaps in terms of the Jenova cells running through both their veins or perhaps to higher more spirtual level, a bond that he shared with her on a personal level but a bond that was never truly returned, much like his unconditional love for her.

Suffice to say the ex-Turk handled his gut instinct and feelings well amongst the others. A man like him was always good at hiding his feelings. 30 years inside a coffin with nothing more than personal guilt and your own demons ravaging your body and nightmares as you slept as one of the ungrateful dead would do that to such a person. Whatever Vincent considered human about himself had long since been dead ever since Professor Hojo shot him in the chest and experimented on his body. His humanity was taken from him in such a humilating and degrading way that there was surely no way of reversing what was done. There was no scientist on this earth that could possibly match the skill or the madness that Hojo possessed, furthermore nor would Vincent allow anyone as such to tamper with his body ever again.

That ordeal had long since passed and even if Vincent had given the slightest consideration in seeking help in reversing the process done to his ageless body, it would be no use. There was no doubt in the gunman's mind that he couldn't be returned to his former self, not with all the years he slept, allowing the mako and Jenova cells to fully bond to him on a cellure level. Time had grasped onto it's only victim who could never age and wither away like the rest of humanity, he was forever damned to remain with his youthful appearance for as long as he dared choose to live.

Like his lost love Lucreica he too had become another experiment to the professor's perverse infatuation to the Jenova Project. But now that was in the past, Hojo and any or all creations spawned from his madness were all gone, only Vincent remained and he had no intention of ending his own life. The very thought of doing such an action would soil his vow to Lucrecia: To live, to choose a new start at life and that was only going to happen once he had finished his final act: burning the ShrinRA mansion to the ground.

That ill mannered place harboured all those twisted years of Hojo's research and his obsession over Jenova. If it continued to remain standing Hojo's memory would live on. All his hidden secrets would continue to remain in a world that the gunslinger believed did not need another madman to jeopardize it. This planet was already injured enough as it was and would still continue to heal it's injured wound.

Kneeling at what he professed to being her 'sacred alter' he places 2 red roses at what he deemed her resting place, letting his human hand linger on the cold marble floor for a few minutes as if feeling the place he last saw her stand at and with eyes unblinking he stands looking down at where the roses were. Closing his eyes finally he bows his head solemnly, his lips moving slowly as he recited a small prayer, wishing that she rests in peace before collecting his thoughts and with a swift turn he makes his way out of the Waterfall whispering her name...

Author's note: Once again my sincerest apologizes for not updating the story, but I'm back and I will continue it until it is completed. Review if you wish, all feedback is welcome. I listened to Evanescence- My immortal while writing this chapter, if no one has heard this song I recommend anyone out there to download it, it in a way explains much of Vincent's pain as well as his character and his love for a lost one.

Recommended Mp3 of the day: Evanescence- My Immortal

_Signed Vincent Noble Valentine..._


	4. searching for you

Final Fantasy VII: Patiently Waiting

Chapter 4 written by _Vincent Noble Valentine..._

'Vin vin, Vince, Vinnie, Vincent Valentine! You are SOOOO dead when I get a hold of you!' grumbled a very annoyed Yuffie.

Brooding wasn't exactly a fond characteristic of the aspiring Shinobi, that tedious moment of vast thinking was definetly something Vincent did a lot, well Vincent and Nanaki both really. But really brooding on things seriously wasn't in Yuffie's character at all. She would rather act on instinct; act now and worry about the consequences later. That's Yuffie Kisaragi for you in a nutshell. Other than being overly hyperactive, talkative to the point on where you have to wonder how long a thread of string is before one's patience wears thin and apart from being obnoxiously annoying at times to most, she was decended from the Kisaragi bloodline and thus an aspiring Shinobi in the making.

I believe as the saying goes: 'appearances can be decieving'. It's that sort of saying that makes you think twice about anyone you meet, especially a certain teenage Ninja. Now if a man pulls out a gun and points it directly at your head, there's no deception in that. He either threatens your life or blows your head clean off. Simple right? Either way no outcome from that equation is a positive one. Now simply look at the said equation and replace the man holding a gun at your head and picture it being Yuffie. Sounds different right? Not quite.

Your first instinct is to believe no such teenager would do such a thing, being a girl and all. So you would warm to her fearing no danger from one so young. But don't take anyone lightly. Yuffie wouldn't point a gun at your head and blow it off persay, but she certaintly would rob any stranger blind! To a Materia hunter as well as a thief, in her business if you have something she wants, she'll take it. And it doesn't matter what age or gender you are, even if it was an old woman Yuffie would still rob her without a second thought. As cold as that sounds that's how it goes when your a thief.

But that wasn't important right now, what WAS important was finding a certain vampire and sticking several shuriken up his ass for up and leaving without so much as a goodbye! 3 days ago, when morning came in Cosmo Canyon. Everyone in AVALANCHE came together to board the Highwind one final time to head off to where ever destinations that the respective parties wanted to go. But both Nanaki and Vincent were not present among the remaining crew. Since Cosmo Canyon is where he lived and resided at, the young protector of his tribe simply said his farewells at the Canyon's gate and wished them all good fortune...Vincent was nowhere to be found.

That's what pissed off Yuffie the most as they had all searched high and low for his whereabouts only to come up with nothing other than the gate keeper himself saying he left sometime early in the morning, far too early for anyone sane to be going out into the wilderness. Yuffie had hoped that he would have stayed a bit longer even if it was possibly for the final time that they would all be together as AVALANCHE. But geez, no note or PHS to say where your going Vinnie? Smooth move genius.

Yuffie had said she would hunt him down and bug him to death if he didn't keep in contact and what happens? Not a single peep out of him! Well Yuffie when with revenge in mind seldom never forgot. Like I said, Yuffie acts first and thinks about things later. But what had happened to the others you maybe wondering?

The young shinobi didn't need to think about that one. Sometimes those guys were predictable as Chocobo's mating when it came down to where the rest of them would go.

Cloud and Tifa for the most part had both decided to part ways first. Originally most of the crew had suspected that they would return to Nibelheim, where they lived as children growing up. But returning to that 'Nibelheim' didn't seem so comforting or anything like home for that matter since it was originally burnt down and the townsfolk were murdered by Sephiroth some 5 years ago. In it's place was an exact copy of the former town, rebuilt by the ShinRA to hide all traces of the incident and not a single detail was left untouched. The deceased townsfolk were replaced by actor's hired by ShinRA also to further cover up the incident and to completely deny any knowledge of any occurance happening, namely the town being burnt down the first time.

But no matter how much of a copy it was to both childhood friends, it was no longer deemed worthy as home. The place simply reeked of ShinRA in all it's corruption and all that was left was a hollow memory of how their town used to be. It was better decided by both that they should head to Kalm instead of Nibelheim. It was peaceful enough, they had no ties to the past there and with vast amounts of gil that was seperated between all of them, they had all they needed to start their life anew. Start once again fresh and lay bad memories to rest.

As for Barret well that was a no brainer. Much like his reason for fighting, as he always kept saying it was for the planet. However deep down his reason was for his daughter Marlene and only Marlene. Since the planet was safe now all he had to do was stay by her side and finally be a real father to her, helping her grow up and by giving her a proper education instead of her once serving drinks in Tifa's bar in sector 7. Obviously thanks to Cid once he had dropped off both Cloud and Tifa, Barret picked up his daughter and headed for a new destination, his former home of Coral. It wasn't much to look at after all the years of ShinRA had with it, destroying the former town and the lives of most of it's residents but to coal miners like Barret it was still home.

Hopefully with time and effort Coral could return to it's once former surroundings and with Barret there to help put things right, maybe in time things will be as they once were. As boring and as touching that sounded to Yuffie she could sympathezie to oversized man. She too once had her hometown destroyed somewhat and taken over by ShinRA so it was only natural to her that what Barret was doing sounded right. After all she was trying to do the same thing: collect enough rare materia and restore Wutai to it's once former wealth and glory.

Then there was the matter of what Cid wanted to do. By joining AVALANCHE he had somewhat achieved his dreams and thus far only once travelled into outerspace. Something he once doubted he could never do since the ShinRA had lost all interest in the Outer Space project since they found gathering Mako to be far more resourceful and profitable for that matter. Many could debate on what the reason for Cid's fighting was as he only ever seemed to live for his dreams. But he had already achieved that goal some months back when Cid boarded the Rocket in his home town on what seemed like a 'suicide mission' to retrieve the Huge Materia that was to be used to try and destroy Meteor.

That plan failed however but at least he did get to see the stars up close and finally come to terms to the mistakes of the past he made against Shera. Shera was a scientist that valued Cid's dream as much as he did and was eager as anyone to help forfill his dreams to venture into outerspace. They weren't married but lived together and people can't really say that the company they shared was exactly 'intimate'. Especially after Shera had destroyed Cid's dream the first time. A long time ago he had to choose on going into space or saving Shera's life. A decision that cost his dreams but would have equally cost him more than he would have realized if he had left and let her die.

She was always concerned for him and always wanted to make sure that his journey was a safe one, which is why she chose to check everything several times over. Gas tank number 8 was a firm reminder of her dedication. The results she tested on it were unsatisfactory and even though Cid had wanted her to be more quicker and efficent she had refused to leave the chamber until she was sure it was safe, even if the launch would have cost her life. But when the Rocket launched and they retrieved the Huge Materia, they were about to leave when gas chamber number 8 exploded, causing the shattered debris to land on Cid, trapping him. It was then that the foul mouthed pilot realized that Shera was right and he was wrong after all these years for giving her so much verbal abuse.

Since then things between Cid and Shera had lightened somewhat. He hardly ever swore at her or berated her for anything. He still swore occassionally as he alway did but never to her face ever again. The chain smoking man knew that she deserved much better treatment then that. Evidently however it was no secret that when everyone was dropped off to their respective destinations that he would return to Rocket Town to reconcile with her somewhat. The Highwind was busted up slightly and still needed several major repairs before it was ship worthy again and if anything Cid would probably ask for his number 1 mechanic to help him repair it and to make doubly sure that everything was in working order. He didn't need anymore fuck up's, especially like last time.

Yuffie chuckled shaking her head lightly. Cid maybe be somewhat tempermental and foul mouthed but everyone on the team wasn't as dense as he thought they were, If anything Cid was probably at home right now trying to make 'babies' with Shera. 'Grossness'

As for Cait Sith or Reeve, the former ShinRA employee, the only member of it's faction that was uncorrupted. He had decided to do what he did best: help the people. He loved all of humanity and wanted nothing more than to set right the wrongs his former company had once caused the people. Although ShinRA was indeed dead and gone he was pretty much the soul survivor of that once billion dollar company. So being the only member left living naturally he would inherit what was left of the mass wealth presumedly if there was that much left and would set out to give back to the people what ShinRA had taken in the first place.

But what of Yuffie? What of her. She wasn't as predictable as the rest of them and not even I would dare want to know what scheming thoughts ravage freely in her twisted yet teenage mind. She had refused to go straight home to Wutai almost immediately, which had quirked quite a few eyebrows from some. Granted she had all the materia she needed to help her home town, what more could she possibly want out of life if her mission was completed? With some brief explanations and trying not to barf all over the deck of the Highwind, she explained that returning to Wutai right now and becoming 'Lady Kirsagai' was sooo not becoming of her. She was only 17 and she hadn't robbed enough people yet and she certainly didn't like the idea of Godo hand picking the man that would become Yuffie's husband.

The thought of that definetly made Yuffie want to be sick, especially if Godo picked anyone that resembled anything like Don Corneo!

So instead of being dropped off at her home town, Yuffie instead requested to be dropped off at Rocket Town, which further raised more eyebrows in her direction. The only explanation she gave to that was that she had other business to take care of and wouldn't mind the long trip as that would give her enough time to throw up all over the Highwind.

The idea of that didn't settle too well for Cid as he profusely swore in her direction, glaring evilly while she in return just winked at him, sticking out her tongue before making urging noises to signal that she was going to be sick. A nice little trick but it had Yuffie in hysterics as Cid continued to glare at her with daggers in his eyes as he threatened time and time again that if she was going to be sick even ONCE then he'd shove the Venus Gospel so far up her ass, then she'd be shittin materia orbs for life.

Since then Yuffie had been alone. She was dropped off the Highwind and she said her goodbye's before mounting her Gold Chocobo and started to trott off south from Rocket Town. It was no small wonder on how Yuffie had kept her sanity especially when the only conversation she could get was a 'Wark!' out of her pet. But still it did little to sooth her boiling anger. That other business that she explained briefly was finding Vincent Valentine and gutting him to death with her Conformer for not saying goodbye. True it hurt a little and she did kinda consider him more than just a friend, something she wouldn't openly admit to the gothic gunman. But friends don't just up and leave without saying goodbye! That was just wrong in her books.

But finding him shouldn't be too hard, after all he only had 2 places he could go too. The waterfall where his lady friend lucrecia was residing at and Nibelheim where he claimed that he would burn the ShinRA mansion to the ground. So since Nibelheim was the closest of the 2 locations, she would search for him first there and if he was nowhere to be seen then the last place she hoped to find him is at the waterfall. And if not there...well then she was screwed.

Nibelheim hadn't changed much as Vincent had remembered it. The town now only a shadow of it's former self, looked untouched as it did 30 years ago. Yes, the town itself just seemed ageless and untouched by time, much like the man in red and black walking through it. Ironic is it not? He himself thought that he was the only one unaffected by the wheels of time and yet this one place had remained as it always was. But it was far more ironic when Vincent easily discovered, thanks to his heightened senses that town was indeed now an abandoned one.

The actors who were formerly paid by the ShinRA to continue the 'hush hush' cover up had simply up and left the now deserted town when they discovered that ShinRA was dead and gone or probably more important to them when they discovered that their pay checks, however meager they were,.were often arriving late and the volumes of mail were becoming few and far between until all postage came too a full stop. Much to the disgruntlement of many of the actors before they packed their belongings, leaving Nibelheim to become nothing more than a 'Ghost town'.

But it suited Vincent better this way anyhow. He didn't need all the commotion and angst of all the screaming residents if he was going to burn the ShinRA mansion down anyway. He stops briefly at the mansion gates, as memories enter his line of vision as he watched slowly events of the past unfold once more, taking in the sights of when he first entered the town with the scientists put under his charge, to the times he had enjoying walking around Nibelheim with Lucrecia, as they idly chatted away. Enjoying one another's company. If anything what he was seeing again thru his eyes alone could be deemed possible as some of the only good memories that he had thus far in his hellish life. Memories that would continue to linger and never to leave, forever etched in memory.

The vision's fade and time returns to normal for Vincent as he looks towards the mansion now as the sound of thunder cackled in the distant, sounding omnious and somewhat daring the ex-Turk to enter the dark confines of the dreaded mansion. Vincent never walked from a single challenge in his life and he certainly wasn't going to back out from doing what he deemed neccessary. This mansion had been here far too long and if it remained, the secrets harbouring deep inside could still bring misery and misfortune to other's if they remained here. Something Vincent would remedy shortly.

The inside of the mansion was different the outside. It was fairly spaceous and looked quite like an old victorian style home. However much dust and cobwebs had accumlated over the past 3 decades, leaving the place looking quite withered and covered in filth. Vincent not giving a spare thought for what would seem touching scenery, advances upwards towards the stairs, scenes from his past springing up every now and then as he moved upwards and onwards. It is often said that 'the past will come to bite you in the ass' but Vincent was simply reliving it as if looking through the eyes of another. Seeing all the scenes unfold and move on with every step he took, already knowing the outcome to each and every scene as if it was a stage act.

It was as if the mansion itself knew what the ex-Turk was here for in the first place and was simply playing his past for him one final time before it would be reduced to ashes. But that did not matter. The past was and is the past, it's already happened and can't be changed regardless of how many times we've looked it over and no matter how many 'what if?' scenario's we've played over and over in our heads, what if's are mearly speculation. Thing's that both the mind and heart desire to take place, that could have taken place, but never can come to be.

The past has already been played out, it is only the future that is unwritten.

15 minutes later and with the disposal of a few monsters, the silent gunman was in the murky halls far below the mansion. A dark place left only to small rats and left over human bones, a place where monsters ran more freely down here. But still not much of a threat to one as experienced as Vincent. Taking care of pests like these was like calling the exterminator to take care of some nasty cockroaches infesting in your bathroom. Easily disposable and easily taken care of in both cases. In either case it wasn't long before he was inside the hidden library, to where all of Hojo's twisted experiments had taken place. From where Lucreica had been ejected with the Jenova cells, deep within the worm where her baby was slowly growing. To where he had shot and killed Vincent himself and then dragged his lifeless corpse over to the examination table, to where blood staines still remain even after 3 decades on where Hojo experimented on Vincent, literally tearing off his left arm mercilessly and replacing it now with his still fashioned prosthetic arm.

And not even long after that, he was experimented on further with the infusion of mako and Jenova's cells, granting him ungodly powers of demons. Hojo had intended for such a gift to further strip Vincent of his humanity as well as to remind him of his failure to save Lucrecia. But by granting him such a gift it only further cemented Hojo's death warrent as he used those very same powers to end his twisted life.

The last to possibly ever come into Hojo's clutches were none other than Zack and Cloud Strife. For 5 years they were hidden away in this very same lab and were experimented on by the madman. To Cloud's knowledge as he remembers it, Zack seemed unaffected by the experiments unlike himself since the spikey haired youth was to be nothing more than a failed Sephiroth clone, one never given a number. Perhaps if Zack were alive today, who knows how things could have turned out if he were still among the living. But then again that's another 'what if', who knows how anything could have turned out if he lived. Better? Worse? It's hard to say really...

Scowering the room Vincent eye's the shelves of books with eyes of a hawk, going from label to label before picking out anything of interest from literature to science and then once done with raiding for his own personal use, he grabs all writings, notes, any and all forms of Hojo's twisted work and litter's it all in one pile before clutching a green materia orb and with a whisper casts fire2 burning all Hojo's precious work to cinders in seconds. But Vincent wasn't done there, he only just started. From what erputed in one single spell came multiple ones as fire2 and 3's cascaded all around the basement library destroying everything within Vincent's wrath and range. Glass jars, test tubes, needles of all shapes and sizes exploded all over the place, glass shattering everywhere. Hell had come to the Shinra Mansion and Vincent had every intention of not stopping here.

Satisfied that basement library was burning brightly, reducing everything to dust. He turns to the examination table frowning, it was the only thing he had left deliberately untouched by flames as he brought his golden claw high above his head and with one swift movement he brought it down on the table itself, shattering the wood easily into a million pieces as bits and shards flew all over the place. Satisfied the ever emotionless gunman turned from the library never to look back on it again as it roared and blazed away, everything coated and lathered in flames that would show no mercy to anything within the burning room.

Making his way back up to the stairwell and with a simple hand gesture to his right without even looking, a spell was cast from the inside. Erupting with an explosion, the door was thrown off its hinges, smashing into the wall as Vincent's previous 'living quarters' had become nothing more than left over rubble and dust thanks to Flare spell. That coffin was just another reminder of his hellish past and he needed it not as it only harboured his guilt and sorrow, such things for a man who had sought redemption and found it.

With all the anger and frustration he could bring forth every single place within the mansion was covered in destruction and flames as the once proud victorian but corrupted house went up in flames. This was Vincent's final act of revenge against Hojo, his final act towards redemption and peace as he watched the flames light up the night sky, making the whole scene seem somewhat like a spectacle, becoming more impressive as it was exotic as the flames continued to roar higher into the sky.

Vincent alone had caused this and beared witness to it all. As fitting as his revenge was and with it being somewhat beautiful to watch it wasnt enough, he had to make permanantly sure that nothing else would remain, not even a scrap of evidence could be allowed to linger! And with a final gesture he grasps onto a reb summoning orb and from a portal of lightening and dark clouds soars the king of all dragons Bahumut. And with the simplest of gestures the great dragon god fire's a single Mega Flare blast, reducing anything and everything within his range of firing.

The ShinRA mansion that was just a few minutes ago standing almost proudly covered in flames was now nothing more than a mere crater littered in smoke and ash.

Exhausted and down on one knee now, Vincent was breathing hard as he tried to regain his wits and strength to stand before the sound of soft feet moving fast behind him were approaching.

"There you fucking are!"

Author's note: A little dramatic no? But I had to put a lot of time and effort into this chapter as I felt Vincent harboured a lot of memories and frustration to this place. But since it was demanded quite a bit I made this chapter longer also. Anyway enjoy and don't forget to leave a review to tell me what you think!

Recommended mp3 of the day: Creed- My Sacrifice

_Signed Vincent Noble Valentine..._


	5. that bump aint materia!

Final Fantasy VII: Patiently Waiting

Chapter 5 Written by _Vincent Noble Valentine..._

"...Yuffie, please refrain from trying to knaw my forehead off with your teeth"

Suffice to say, Yuffie has not been in a pleasant mood ever since she arrived. I think admitting as much was quite the under-statement as I have never seen the young Shinobi in such a fury in all my time serving in AVALANCHE. To the others she may have seemed carefree, perhaps selfish and somewhat bratty, I as will mentally admit have seen her act like. But concerning her skills and her ability within battle she is quite the fierce warrior for her age that proved her usefullness within our ranks.

But despite the point of that fact she is as Cid would put it 'acting like a bitch in heat'. Never before did I truly approve nor agree with Cid's comments while on our journey but I'm beginning to see it from his point of view, although grudgingly I still do not approve in his choice of words. This is not turning out to be the most pleasant experience I've had in decades, grumbled the ex-Turk mentally while trying to politely pry the ninja off his person.

Still try as he may, regardless of how gental he was trying to be with her, Yuffie inturn would not be removed from the beating she was giving him to the point that she had her legs latched furiously around his waist in a vice like grip that in Vincen't mind reminded him of a snake trying to squeeze the life out it's prey before devouring it. This was a situation that the lone gunman would have liked to avoid if he wasn't so fatigued in using all his MP to destroy the ShinRA mansion but unfortunely for him Yuffie picked the most opportune time to come waltzing into Nibelheim on her chocobo, finding him on his knees gasping from breath and then for her to tackle him into ground unsuspectingly like it all seemed like a playful wrestling match.

But Vincent was exhausted and Yuffie was being anything but playful.

"What did I tell you Vinnie Valentine! throws a punch into his chest I told your ass to STAY IN CONTACT! adds another fury of punches at his chest again before trying to strangle him But do you? Nooooo! You simply punch leave punch and you punch don't punch say punch GOODBYE!"

'**_I think she's angry at you'_**

_'Thank you for the observation Chaos, I must have simply forgot the last five minutes when Yuffie was trying to beat me to death' _growled Vincent in retort mentally

_**'Don't be a grouch fool, it was simply a suggestion' **_

_'...Your enjoying this aren't you?'_

His response from the demon came into loud fits of laughter from his demon counterpart, causing Vincent to mentally scowl at him while the demons mirth continued to flow freely into his mind.

**_'I'd say it's quite the kinky situation' _** replied the demon smirking wider

_**'Yes I thought you would think that as well, I mean how long has it been since you had a young woman with her legs latched around you? hehehe'**_

_'CHAOS!...whoa!'_

Before Vincent could berate his counterpart any further Yuffie had continued her relentless assault and had further forced Vincent onto the ground on his back, while she was now ontop straddling his waist while she continued to beat him senseless, her form bouncing up and down on him causing his body to stir awake slightly.

If anyone walked into Nibelheim now of all times, he wouldn't hear the end of it.

After a few more minutes Yuffie had finally stopped briefly, looking down at him breathing hard and still looking as furious as ever, while he was looking back at her with wide eyes, like a deer caught in a car's headlights. He really didn't need to be in this situation, not now!

_**'OOOOO this is definetly getting interesting wouldn't you say? Actually I've changed my mind, she definetly likes you'**_

came the usual reply

**_'...And if I'm not mistaken I'd say you like her too...or your 'body' does' _**chuckled Chaos, his last comment making Vincent seem more startled at the sudden revelation of what certain body part he was refferring to.

Regaining her breath the young shinobi continued to glare down at her prisioner until she noticed his eyes holding some startled expression that literally screamed 'oh shit!' at her. An expression that Yuffie had never seen before from his usually cold and stoic demeanor, placing her hands on his chest she cocked her head to the side looking down at him curious and shifted her straddling form slightly before her eyes too held the same bewildered expression Vincent had.

Now Yuffie knew that wasn't part of her body and she definetly knew that Vincent had no bumps on him before, so her brain started to tick away at the possibilities while she shifted again, feeling the bump moving against her ass, a blush slowly lighting her cheeks as if the answer was remaining hidden within her mind, not fully registering while she somehow knew what it was on the tip of her tongue. Experimentally, she moved a hand from his chest and slowly behind her back, the teenagers eyes never leaving his until she softly padded and patted the offending bump that was prodding her rear end.

The result was instant as a yelp of suprise quickly immitted from Vincent's mouth and sudden realization dawned on Yuffie as the blush on her cheeks turned a crimson red of bashfulness, Yuffie wasn't a blonde ditz but her mind was definetly slow on this subject as she left her hand on his crotch to linger for a bit, trying to trace the offending object before her mind screamed her to stop. That definetly was NOT a bag full of materia!

No quicker than a heartbeat, they both bolted away from each other looking like 2 teenagers caught out by their parents in their first love making session. Yuffie was looking at the gunman in a daze, words seemingly no longer registering what had just transpired, looking bashful and embarrassed as ever. Vincent looked and felt violated, as the crimson hue, although hidden within his dark recesses, continue to spread like wildfire over his usually pale complextion. Frantically trying to use his red cape to cover and hide his arousal from her but failing miserably.

Never had anyone been that close to Vincent, never in his life did he feel anyone would do such an imtimate act as Yuffie had done. Yet subconciously she had and it all came from her trying to beat him up in the first place.

Coughing slightly but with some redness in her cheeks she looked at her partner, finding her voice once more, "Um...sorry about that...I didn't mean too..." she said quietly, her eyes trailing downwards not fully realizing she was oogling him again.

Vincent however caught where her eyes were trailing instantly and he turned away from her, his back facing her as he rearranged his clothing and cape before looking at her out of the corner of his left eye, nodding once before turning away to the Nibelheim surroundings.

(Well...that was awkward) she mumbled mentally, not knowing what to do or say to him now.

"...What...are you doing here Yuffie?"

"Wha? You know why you dolt! You didn't stay with us to say goodbye!" she growled remembering instanly.

"...And your trying to beat me to a pulp?"

"...Well err...that was for fun?" she replied meekly, a sweatdrop forming on the back of her head.

"..."

"Ahem, anyways you only have yourself to blame. I did say if you ran off on us I'd come and get ya!"

"...and so you did"

"hmph, jerk!"

"..."

This conversation was proving pointless to Vincent and Yuffie both. She would continue to nag and blabber at him with endless questions, while he would just remain silent and listen to her consistant jammering. Vincent had the patience of a saint when it came to most situations, but Yuffie was a different case altogether. Much different indeed after the recent incident that just happened.

Dusting himself off once he turned facing her, his usual cold demeanor returning along with his unblinking gaze as he took a minute to study her before walking right past Yuffie as if the last five minutes that occured hadn't even occured at all.

"H-hey hey! Where are you going!"

"...Out of this hellish town forever" came the cold reply.

"Huh? But what about the ShinRA mansion aren't you gonna--" Yuffie turned once and her mouth hung open as she blinked once and then twice not seeing the said mansion in sight anywhere, all that was left was a smoldering crater of smoke.

It was then and only then that maybe she should have reconsidered trying to deck her silent friend within in inch of his life before getting into the town in the first place after seeing what little remains of his handiwork. Gulping slightly she turned back to see his retreating form becoming distant before she grabbed her Conformer and ran after him. She didn't want to lose him a 2nd time.

Author's note: Hehehe, a little serious with some mixed fun inbetween. Things are heating up between the unlikely pair. How will this affect their friendship here on out? Sorry for the wait on this chapter but I'm doing more chapters on this and different stories as we speak. A special thanks to Gothic DJ for her kind review of my fic and that she is doing great on her fanfiction as well, I really enjoy it.

If anyone wishes to contact me on Yahoo, I RP as Vincent Valentine so you can add me if you like under: VincentValentine7777

Signed _Vincent Noble Valentine..._


End file.
